


it’s you

by erodas



Category: Sam and Colby, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Falling In Love, Gen, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erodas/pseuds/erodas
Summary: everyone wonders why Colby is still single





	it’s you

Okay so, the next question is...why is Colby STILL single??!” Kevin read the question out from his phone, excitement evident from his tone and fascial features.   
Colby groaned from his place beside his friend, glaring at the camera. 

“Well Colby...why are you still single? Everyone’s favorite dad wants to know!!” The other man yelled, smiling and nudging his friend. “Ughh brother seriously?!” The brunette sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. 

“Right, well, maybe I just don’t wanna get into a relationship! I’m still young..” Colby laughed, waiting for the next question. Kevin laughed, before continuing to bug the other about the question. 

“But, you hot as hell bro, girls be goin crazy for you...and boys” the older whispered the last part, knowing that Colby was into both, having coming out to him and the others a few months ago. The group had accepted the man with hugs and love, obviously. 

The brunette shook his head and laughed, running a ringed hand through his freshly dyed red hair, gesturing to the next question once again. The pair laughed, and moved onto the next question. 

—-

The sky was streaked with soft pinks and purples, and Colby smiled in happiness, looking at his best friend sat next to him. The pair were sat outside on Sam’s balcony, cups of cola cradled in their hands. They often did this, relaxing before the sunset, relishing in each other’s company. They always made time for each other. 

The evening had been spent in conversation, talking about a lot of topics. The subject of Kevin’s latest video, featuring Colby, was brought up by the blonde. They laughed at some of the questions the brunette had been asked, some of them embarrassing. 

“So, Kevin asked why you’re still single?” Sam questioned, looking over at his best friend, a smirk evident on his lips, that Colby was definitely not staring at. The brunette chuckled, and nodded his head before looking off into the distance. 

“He has a point colbs, you’re cute and smart, you should have millions after you” the blonde exclaimed. Colby shook his head, and glanced at Sam, who was laughing at him cheekily. 

“It’s not that, dude, girls have asked me out before, and boys, but I..” Colby muttered, trailing off. 

The two sat in comfortable silence, watching as the sky grew darker. Soft music played from a speaker inside the apartment, and it gave the night a nice vibe. Sam cleared his throat, and turned to his friend. 

“Is..is there any other reasons that you’re..single?” He questioned, avoiding eye contact. “Yeah, kinda..” the brunette whispered. He fiddled with his rings, before speaking up again. “I uh...I have feelings for someone” 

Sam looked at Colby with a look of shock, making a surprised noise. “W-who? Is it someone I know? Colby you should’ve told me!” He exclaimed, smiling. 

“Sam...it’s you..” Colby whispered, shaking slightly, pulling a shaky hand through his hair. The blonde sat back in shock, silence filling the air. Five minutes passed before Sam moved again, this time to move closer to his Colby, grabbing his chin softly. 

“I..i like you too Colby, have since high school..” he muttered, before placing his soft lips on the brunette’s slightly chapped ones. Colby sighed, and pulled a ringed hand through the others hair, kissing him back just as eager.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an addiction to writing h e l p


End file.
